This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is part of research intended to understand how finger coordination and hand function change with age. By performing this research, the investigators hope to improve present understanding of changes in motor coordination in the elderly and make recommendations for rehabilitation approaches to improve hand function.